


I Hear My Voice

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [38]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Self-Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Excuse me, but can I be you for a while?





	I Hear My Voice

[I Hear My Voice [Multifandom]](https://vimeo.com/262761151) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Vividcon 2018 Self Portrait show. Music by Tori Amos.


End file.
